Transforming Hogwarts II: Bots Galore
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Sari looks forward to the start of another year at Hogwarts. Of course... more Cybertronians start showing up and things get crazy.
1. Going Home, Making Plans

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers Animated._

_Note: This is a sequel to Transforming Hogwarts._

**Chapter 1: Going Home, Making Plans**

Sari was excited to be going home and hoped that something excited would happen over the summer break. She also hoped though that she wouldn't have to deal with the boringness that had been her life the entire year as well as the previous summer. She wanted excitement and couldn't believe that she had managed to miss out on the adventure this time around. She arrived at home and instantly went to go and see her father, who was of course busy with his work.

Of course, he took a break to listen to her. "So Sari... what was this school like?"

"It was kind of boring. You can do eveything we do here in this city, but instead of using technology you end up using something else. The interesting thing is, it's kind of like the Force from that Star Wars movie series we used to watch, but it is also like Lord of the Rings and something else I can't put my finger on. Oh yeah... king Arthur. But that should be understandable as Merlin... guess what I found out. I found out that he was a real person."

"Did you make friends Sari?"

"I made friends with this girl named Hermioen Granger. She is like me, none of her parents are magical. I kind of wonder who mother was you know though, seeing as how both of her parents are magical. I wonder if mine was magical."

"I think not. No... neither of your parents are magical, so to speak. You are your own unique entity Sari and a very special girl. There must be more friends."

"Well... I met this kid named Ron. I don't like Ron. He's a slop and he kind of gets jealous of people for what they do well, and he really doesn't try but instead rides on the waves that other people generate and reaps their benefits when he can. I don't know how I know he is like this, but that just happens to be the way that he thinks of me. Oh! And he has a bunch of older brothers. Speaking of which, I actually like his twin brothers. The pull pranks, like I like to do."

"What kind of pranks?"

"Oh... they use dungbombs to stink up the place, they leave strange gifts to cause certain reactions. Like leaving a snake in the girls bathroom, and stealing toilet seats and giving them as gifts."

"What else can you tell me about this place."

"Well... there is this boy named Harry. He is lucky because he gets to have all these adventures."

"Well... why do you think that is?"

"I think that is because he is just lucky... and because he is famous, famous way before he entered school and for something he didn't even know that he did. He is the only one to survive some kind of curse. Honestly don't know because I honestly only pay attention to the stuff that will get me a good grade or the things that actually interest me."

"Oh... things that interest you?"

"Well... one of the things that interest me happens to be Chocolate Frogs. They are these frogs made from chocolate that jump around and around once you open the box. They also come with cards of famous wizards and witches. Perhaps one day I will be on a card. Anyways... they also have beans, much like jellybeans... but with far more flavors and you never know what you're going to get. A lot of foods are pumpkin related and they have other similar candies to choose from. It's... honestly it is no different from this world."

"Do you want to go back then?"

"Well... at first I thought... no... I don't want to go back. But... I think this next year will be exciting. I would also like to invite them over to visit for the summer. It would be interesting to see how they react to our world, particularly since the technologies in this city haven't passed onto other places in the world as much of it is still experimental."

"I am completely fine with you inviting them. You should make plans though to do so right away. Just keep in mind that I am busy with work, so I may not be able to meet them, or at least meet them very much. Actually... you're free to do what ever you want."

"I think I might invite this Malfoy chap... chap, that's a British word. I doubt that he will come because he doesn't like what they call Muggle things, but in the long run he could also learn that Muggles aren't worse off then Wizards and that we can do just as much, if not more. I mean... for starters we have more freedoms. There is no secrecy act for starters."

"Secrecy act?"

"Yeah... can you believe that they worry about "magic" being would out by the rest of the world, while we are so free to share our technology with the rest of the world. Anyways... I need to go and see Optimus and see what he is doing, as well as tell him what is going on."

Sari then headed down the stairs and found herself joined by Prowl and Bumblebee. She had a smile on her face. The other robots looked up at them when they came in. Ratchet smiled back. "It is good to see you again Sari. There seems to be actual Predicon movement."

"Oh... does that mean you are all needed here, and not there?"

"Well..." Optimus frowned. "From what we can tell the movements are in the London area. And they aren't Predicon per say. It is more along the lines we have picked up signatures in that area."

"Well... would we have time for my friends to come and visit."

"Well... we have received no orders from Cybertron and it may be a bit of time before we do. So... I honestly don't see why not."


	2. Making Plans Robostyle

_**Chapter Two – Making Plans Robostyle**_

Sari slipped out of her father's place and got into Bumblebee so that he could take her to the place the Autobots stayed. When she got there she went and hugged the Autobots that she hadn't seen all school year. Bulkhead let out an oily sob, brushing away the oily tear from his eye. "How was the school year Sari?"

"It was magical. Unfortunately, I didn't get to participate much in the adventures that occurred."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing, being able to stay out of trouble and things be resolved?"

"Yeah... but all the excitement seems to revolve around this Harry Potter chap. I'm going to be inviting him over to visit for the summer as well as Hermione and Ron. I might invite Draco as well... though he isn't exactly nice."

Optimus crossed his arms. "I'm glad that you were able to make friends Sari."

"I was too, but as I said... I didn't get to go on the adventure with them. I mean, they got to go down into this cool chamber with a three headed. Apparently he quiets down when you play music. Ron got to play this giant chess set and Hermione's really smart. I'm looking forward to showing her around the Robohub city. Oh... and the Patil girls are nice. They said they had plans over the summer. They took an odd bit of curiosity to me. Apparently father's name is familiar to them. Anyways... now I'm stuck here, bored out of my mind."

"Exactly what are you going to do when they get here?"

"I don't know. There is the zoo, the movies, the amusement park, all the robots, all the technology." Sari sat up. "Oh... and my special cat." Her cat crawled out of her shirt. "She's really great. I need to go and find a place to send of an owl."

"An owl?" Ratchet shook his head.

Prowl sighed. "Instead of using e-mail they for some reason send it via owl."

Bumblebee laughed. "The owls are cute thought. Perhaps Sari should go and ask that one family where she can find an owl to send a message."

Sari stood up. "Do you remember where the place is?"

"Of course I do. Get in and we'll go." Bumblebee opened up his door and Sari got in.

Prowl frowned. "Are you sure this is a good idea. The last time you went you shut down."

"We'll be fine. I've got my key." Sari stuck her head out of the window before Bumblebee took off. He headed towards the forest and down the obscure road. Ssri could swear it had gotten bumpier as they went along. They arrived at the house and Bumblebee pulled to a stop. Sari got out and realized no one was there. "Hello?"

"Go away." A child like voice said.

Sari blinked a couple of times. "You're that little kid who messed up that robot, aren't you."

"What if I am? They said that you're buisness had been handed off to someone else who handed it off to someone else who handed it off to someone else."

"Yes... but I don't have anyone to help me out during the off hours for school. I need an adults help."

"You came because you need help." The boy pouted for a few minutes and then hurried in. "Mama! That girl you told me to hide from and never talk to if she ever came back is back! She said she came looking for help! You always say do the right thing and help people!"

Sari heard the plates inside crash and then someone saying the spell for repairing them. The woman came out. "Can't you just go away?"

"You're the only people I know around here from the magical community. I want to know how I can get a hold of an owl to send a letter to my friends to ask them to come?"

"You're friends. Surely they didn't stick you into a magical school."

"They did. I am in Ravenclaw."

"So the Wold Wizarding Council decided to send you to Hogwarts. Quite far you know, considering Detroit is in the United States and we've got a school. Then again the World Council has been sending all students from the area to the more prestigious schools instead of the one in America. Something about the students being children of ambassadors and such. We likely won't get that kind of privilege."

"So... the World Wizarding Council meets in the Robohub?"

"Yes... it does. Moved here within the last couple of years. You really don't know about the wizarding community."

"Can we show her mama? Maybe we can ride in that cool car robot? He's cool!"

The woman frowned. "My husband isn't here. I'm not sure..." The woman paused. "No... let's go and get you set. Do you have money? Wizarding money of some kind? If you do, you could possibly buy an owl of your own."

"That's great. Some of my friends have access to Muggle phones, but this way I can talk to all of them."

The woman got into the car and gave instructions to getting near where the place was and then Sari followed the woman to the shop area as the woman was adamant about things being secret and not involving Muggle technology at all. They slipped in and Sari was amazed. The place was like Diagon Alley, but even more amazing as it had to accommodate the Wizards of the world. "So... why did they choose here?"

"Detroit's kind of become... a place where certain rules don't apply. I don't know how to put it... my husband knows the politics better then i do. What I do know is that things aren't the same here as they are in the rest of the world and it has to do with the sudden boom of technology."

"Perhaps if the secrecy act was removed this would be the best place to do it?"

"No way! There is no way anyone would try and remove the secrecy of such a thing. It would have world scale ramifications. There are places in the world that still believe in burning witches and wizards. There... don't wish to talk about it."

They slipped in and Sari found herself buying some books as well as a nice owl. She then proceeded to take it home, thanking the woman for her time. She noticed that her father wasn't around, meaning he was busy yet again with work. She decided to send her first letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione  
>I am thinking of sending an invite to Draco Malfoy as well. He <em>_doesn't__ seem like that bad of a person, but I can't deny the fact he can be quite mean to people. I think if he could see how great Muggles are and that Wizards aren't superier, he may have a change of heart. One of the problems I have though is getting a letter to him without it having to go through is father. Is my idea a bad one? Should I just can it? Or is there a way that this will all work out._

Sincerely,  
>Sari<p>

The girl let out a sigh of relief and tied her letter to the owl and watched it send off. "I really am looking forward to this summer.


End file.
